Deathstrike
by Dani9513
Summary: After the event's in Carson, Clint really has to wonder why all his old enemies seem to be coming back, but when his most deadly enemies come back, it'll take old friends and bitter endings to keep the archer alive. Don't have to read Carson's but you might want to read the last bit of the last chapter. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers.

**Welcome to Deathstrike!** **Our characters include Crimson Cowl/Justine Hammer, Bullseye/Ben Piondexter, Daredevil/Matthew Murdock, The Enchantress/Amora, Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff, Scarlett Witch/Wanda Maximoff, and Darkstar/Laynia Petrovna. All original Marvel characters.**

* * *

Chapter One

"SW, QS, and DS. Who are they?" Tony asked Natasha while the team waited in the waiting room of the New York hospital. The doctors took Clint back there about seven hours ago. None of them but Banner, the doctor, had heard a word since.

"I do not know." She answered, eyes darting to the operation room. "Did it hit anything vital, Doctor?"

Banner shook his head. "Hit his small intestine just right. A little more in and it would require a transplant, but since it didn't, he's fine. A person can live normally without part of their small intestine."

"Bullseye. What's his connection?" Steve questioned.

"Bullseye is the best marksman in the world. I'm guessing he shot Clint. The two have a feud as old as Clint's career. Yet, why he didn't deliver a kill shot I do not know." Natasha answered, staring at the wall.

"Did you call those people?" Tony questioned.

Natasha nodded. "They all went to voicemail. None gave their full names or even aliases. It was an automatic voice so I couldn't even tell what gender they were. Clint had them listed as that too."

"So we have three mysterious people and Bullseye. Why are all of Clint's enemies coming back?" Tony asked more to himself.

"Good question." Steve mumbled, deep in thought.

"I'm betting Bullseye wanted to take-"

"Hel-" Natasha answered Clint's cell phone only to be cut off before finishing her first word.

"Man, what the hell? Why are you calling me up about that idiot? I couldn't even get through the voicemail without having the desire to blast my phone with an automatic." A male voice asked irritably.

"Who are you and how do you know Clint?" Natasha questioned.

"Who are you and why do you have my friends phone?" The male voice replied.

Banner fanned her, Tony, and Steve to go out in the hall and listen on speakerphone. Natasha nodded and left to go out into the hall, the other two on her heels. Once out of anyone's earshot, she pressed the speaker button. "I'm his partner, who are you?"

"Barbara? It's Pietro. Clint called." The male's voice said, confused.

"Barbara" Tony mouthed.

"His ex-wife." Natasha mumbled.

"This is Natasha, he and Barbara split about five years ago." The Russian said, rolling her eyes. She really didn't care for Clint's blonde ex-wife.

"Natasha who?" The male questioned.

"His partner."

"No shit. Do you work with him at S.H.?" The male asked.

"Yes. Who are you and how do you know Clint?" Natasha growled, having the sudden yet common urge to kill someone. Namely this male friend of Clint's.

"Names Pietro and until you give me a last name, I'm not telling you mine. So, Ms. Natasha, we seem to be at a drawl. I want to know something and so do you. So, tell me why you left me a voicemail about something only Clint, myself, and a few others should know and I'll give you my last name."

"Clint was shot. He said to call SW, DS, and QS." She stated.

"QS? God, he still is a smartass. Who shot him? Is he okay?" Pietro asked with light concern. He highly doubted his old friend was dead, so he must be fine.

"Bullseye and yes. He'll be fine."

Pietro snorted. "Bullseye wouldn't let him be fine without a motive."

"And what is that motive because lately dear Hawkeye has been hiding things from me and our team." Natasha grumbled, putting Clint in second place for people to interrogate then maybe kill.

"Our little Hawkeye?" The man laughed. "Of course he's hiding things from the Avengers. You're all high and mighty, of course he's hiding things. It's what we do. What we did. We hid things from the superheroes who wrote us off as rejects."

"And who is we?" Natasha questioned, glancing at Steve and Tony who were frowning. Tony looked mildly offended while Steve looked concern.

Pietro chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know. Too bad, until I find out what Clint was talking about, no one besides me, him, and two others are going to listen."

Natasha grit her teeth. "I'll make a deal with you, Pietro. You tell me who you are, full name and code name, and I'll tell you mine."

"Sounds intriguing, yet I already know your name. Natasha Romanoff aka, Black Widow." Pietro stated.

"And you would be…"

"Fine, I'll play nice. Clint always yelled at me for being too verbally vicious. My name is Pietro Maximoff. Figure my alias out yourself. What hospital is Clint at?" Pietro asked.

"Quicksilver." Tony mumbled.

"Vincent's hospital in Manhattan. Your alias is Quicksilver. QS." She stated, testing Tony's knowledge.

"Congratulations, Iron Man, or should I say Tony Stark. Now, if you wish to keep Hawkeye as your comrade, I highly suggest backing out of this. Now. This is between me, Clint, Bullseye, and few others. None of you need to be in this, and none of you should be in this. This is the old life catching up with us." Quicksilver hissed.

"Doesn't work that way, Maximoff. How is your sister, Wanda? She is engaged to Vision, isn't she? Yes, I heard about that. You know, Wanda's name is Scarlet Witch. SC. So who is DS?" Tony questioned, making his teammates stare at him.

Silence.

"I don't trust you, Mr. Stark, and you don't need to know any of that. I'm coming up to the hospital with Wanda. We're going to talk to Clint, and then the four of us will settle this. Then, we'll go our separate way, and Hawkeye can go back to fighting with the Avengers. Until then, be ready to remain in the dark."

With that, Pietro hung up the phone.

"I'm going to kill him." Natasha growled, going to meet a certain blond women on the bottom floor.

Steve watched her leave before glancing at Tony. "Who is he? Quicksilver or Hawkeye?"

Tony shrugged. "Probably both."

* * *

_"That's it, Ben. No more." A twenty-two year old Clint growled._

_"And where the hell are you going to go, Robin Hood?" Benjamin Piondexter hissed._

_"Somewhere far away from Matt, Justine, Amora, Deathstrike, and mostly you. This was insane. We should have never attempted to steal those jewels!" Clint yelled, glaring at the man he had been best friends with for four years._

_"But we did, and if you even think Matt or I will let you walk out of here alive, you're sadly mistaken." Ben said, pulling out one of his shuriken._

_Clint grabbed an arrow and knocked it. "And you're an idiot if you think I'd let you kill me."_

_Ben smiled coldly. "Well, old pal, we seem to be at a draw."_

_"Seems like." Clint mumbled._

_"So, either you can quit this little guilt trip, or die." Ben said slyly._

_"Or I can walk out of here alive." Clint said, backing up. He listened closely for any sign of Matt, Justine, or Amora. _

_"I don't think so." Ben said, carefully adjusting the shuriken in his hand._

_"I think so." Clint said, stopping in his tracks. He needed to leave to where Pietro, Wanda, and Laynia had the getaway cars. He'd jump in Barbara's slick black Mercedes and let her drive them to St. Louis where they had new jobs as carnies._

_Ben shook his head and threw the shuriken at Clint. Clint easily twisted out of the way and let three arrows fly before Ben even had his second weapon out. The first arrow flew by his old friends head as a warning, the second pierced Ben's left shoulder, the other went into his left elbow. Ben yelled and grabbed his shoulder, leaving his elbow exposed and bleeding._

_Clint frowned and kept an arrow knocked. "Adios, old friend."_

_"This isn't over, Barton. I'll come back when you least expect it." Ben growled, watching him leave._

_"I'm sure you will." Clint mumbled, jumping into Barbara's black Mercedes and letting her speed off. "I never want to see any of them again."_

_Barbara smiled. "Amen."_

**Tell me what you think. This is about 20 pages on word when I started chapter six which I am working on now. It's longer than Carson's and has less Avengers due to the challenge. Don't worry, they all come back. Now, chapter two holds a BIG surprise. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, that was a sad response. I'm hoping for more since here's a long and surprising chapter.**

**Chapter Two**

Clint had been awake for an hour when the little three year old boy began jumping up and down on his hospital bed. "Then, then, then guess what daddy?"

Okay, someone should probably explain the three year old. It was one of the best kept secrets at SHIELD. Coulson had been the only one who knew besides the little boy's parents. Two things went with Budapest to Clint and Natasha, one being desperation, two being Andrey. Andrey had been conceived, and although the two assassins hid it perfectly, they had married at twenty-five with Andrey being barely a year old. Coulson had been the godfather, and when the two agents were at work, he had taken care of the small version of the two. Now, Clint had his ex-wife, a retired agent, watching Andrey. Natasha hadn't cared for the idea, but it was their last option.

"What bud?" Clint asked, making sure he kept his side away from the hyper child. He smiled at his ex-wife and new wife. Natasha cracked a smile and kissed her son's cheek.

"Then Aunt Barbara took me to see you and mommy." Andrey said, clapping his hands.

Natasha scooped him up and set him on her lap. "Andrey, be careful. Daddy's side is hurt."

"Why?" Andrey asked with his precious blue eyes concerned. At nearly three and a half, Andrey really looked like Clint in every way except the blue eyes that belonged to Natasha. Andrey had blond hair that often hung his eyes, a small yet strong built, and was slightly short for his age. He was innocent, outgoing, intelligent, and outgoing.

"It's nothing, kiddo." Clint mumbled, looking at the clock. "Nat, Pietro should be here soon and, well, you know."

She nodded and kissed Andrey's cheek. "Andrey, mommy and daddy have some business to take care of. Why don't you and Aunt-"

"Nat," Clint began.

She knew that tone too well. It was the one that was silently begging her to just do as he wanted. She sighed irritably as she realized her husband wasn't going to allow her to stay there. "Andrey, do you want to go with mommy and get some dinner?"

Andrey nodded. "Is Aunt Barbara coming?"

Natasha stared at Clint's ex.

"Sure." The blond said, leaving the room to give the family some space.

"Tell daddy bye, Andrey." Natasha ordered, grabbing her leather jacket and kissing her husband's cheek. She bent down and whispered in his ear, "tell Pietro he's second on my interrogation list."

Clint chuckled. "Who's first? Tony?"

She rolled her eyes. "You."

Clint resisted a shudder and smiled charmingly as Andrey skipped over and hugged his dad's neck. Clint kissed the top of his son's head and smiled as Andrey chased his mom out the door.

Clint sighed and laid his head against the pillow. He adored his little son, but having him and the only two girls he had ever loved in the same room usually gave him a headache. Scratch that. It _always_ gave him a headache. He closed his eyes and waited for his old friends to show up so they could get this over with.

"_Man, what do we do if they come for us?" Pietro asked as he leaned against the car him and his sister were using._

_Clint sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The girls, Wanda, Barbara, and Laynia all had gone to get food for the five of them. Meanwhile, Pietro and Clint were saying their goodbyes. "I don't know. Keep each other's phone numbers. Add them as aliases. Just you, me, Wanda, and Laynia. Barbara wasn't involved."_

_Pietro nodded. "Add me as Quicksilver so I can keep my name a secret."_

"_How about QS?" Clint asked with a smile._

_Pietro chuckled. "As long as your HE."_

"_Wanda is SW?" Clint said with a grin._

"_And Laynia is DS?" Pietro said, resisting a laugh. "Call everyone and say one name. Bullseye."_

_Clint smiled. "Deal."_

_Pietro sighed. "I'll miss you, man."_

"_Me too." Clint mumbled. _

"Hey carnie, you're still getting hurt, I see." Pietro's voice said, waking Clint up from his memory.

"Hey gypsy, you still can't any girl to like you but your sister." Clint said, smirking.

Pietro punched his shoulder. "For your information I'm married with a daughter."

Clint shook his head. "So where's the wife?"

"On the moon." Pietro mumbled. "Where's Barbara?"

"Hell only knows." Clint mumbled.

"Alright you two, play nice." Wanda chided, smiling sadly.

The two siblings looked the same as they had five years ago. Pietro and Wanda Maximoff were one of a few sibling superhero pairs. Pietro had super speed, Wanda had sorcery. Pietro had blond hair and electric blue eyes that popped with his blue t-shirt and tan shorts that he was currently wearing. When Pietro changed into Quicksilver, the shirt and shorts made an electric blue jumpsuit that had a glittering silver lightning bolt in the center.

As for his younger sister Wanda, she looked nothing like her brother. Wanda had auburn hair that sailed down her back in waves. Her eyes were wooden spikes that seemed to be dark and friendly at the same time. She wore a red sundress that would transform in her rose red suit.

"So, Bullseye caught up with you?" Pietro asked, sitting by his late friend.

"Us." Clint whispered.

"Okay, us." Pietro said, shrugging.

"So what are we going to do about it?" A new voice, one they knew as Laynia Petrovna said as she closed the door.

Clint didn't need to look to know it was their fourth member, Laynia Petrovna. The beautiful blonde Russian was dressed in black plants, an electric blue blouse, and a leather black jacket. Clint really wondered what was up with leather and female Russian assassins. Then again, the two he knew had trained together.

"Any word from Justine, Amora, or Matt? Could Ben be acting on his own?" Wanda asked.

"I don't think so." Clint answered, adjusting himself in his hospital bed.

"Why not?" Wanda questioned.

"Because Ben would have just killed him if he was alone." Pietro whispered, glancing at his sister. "He's right, we've been expecting this to happen for how long? With Manhattan just finishing, Amora probably figures she's one of the last Asgardians here. Justine is Justine, and Matt has been solo for a few months. It's perfect timing."

Wanda sighed again. "Yay."

"So do we wait for their move, because I might have Amora's location." Laynia said slyly. The beautiful woman sat down on the window ledge, drawing the curtains closed, and set her phone on the table by Clint.

"Where is she?" Clint said, smiling slowly.

"Venice, Italy." Laynia said, picking at her red nail polish.

"It's carnevale season there." Pietro said, smirking.

"Exactly." Laynia said, smirking.

"Okay, one of them is tracked. What about the other three?" Clint asked, looking at Laynia who smirked.

"Have I ever came anywhere unprepared? Matthew is in Madrid, Spain. Justine is in Hamburg, Germany. Ben is in Albany, New York." Laynia said, smiling smugly.

"They're very spread out for working together." Wanda mumbled.

"Not really. Matthew had a flight to Richmond, Virginia and so does Justine and Amora. Ben is probably driving down there." Laynia stated.

Clint smirked. "So we head to Richmond?"

Wanda shook her head and began pacing. "Not quite. We do need to try to shut this down before it explodes."

"I think the bullet in my side says that it already exploded." Clint mumbled.

Pietro snickered. "Explodes further. Shut up, Clint."

"We need to get in contact with one of them." Wanda stated, rolling her eyes.

"And how are we going to do that?" Laynia questioned, staring at the auburn haired girl.

"Everyone changed their numbers, a few changed aliases, and most of us went off the record." Pietro said, leaning back in his chair.

"SHIELD." Clint mumbled, deep in thought. "SHIELD can find anyone. They probably already have traces on Bullseye and Daredevil."

"We can't get SHIELD involved though." Laynia said, shaking her head in frustration. "I say we wait for their next move or go down to Richmond."

"Yes, but I can get the information without getting SHIELD involved. A few people there owe me some favors. They'd be easy enough to cash in on without anyone else knowing." Clint said, smirking.

"Do it." Laynia ordered.

Clint smirked and grabbed his phone from the table. He dialed a number and stole a piece of paper and a pen from Pietro. "Hey Oliver, it's me, Clint. Remember that favor you owe me? Well, I'm cashing in…Yeah, I need you to find the contact reference for a Benjamin Piondexter and Matthew Murdock… Yeah, you heard right…I'm fine…well tell Stark to find something else to talk about…whatever…tell Palsy hell no…is it up yet…at a restaurant…finally, give me the numbers…Alright, thanks Oliver. Remember, this is between you and me…she's not as vicious as she seems...alright, later."

"What was that all about?" Pietro asked, confused.

"Took out the hit man trying to take a hit on Oliver. He's owed me since. I cashed in. He's a lead technician at SHIELD." Clint said, throwing the pad of paper in the middle of the table.

BJ- 251-649-1992

MM- 163-784-5925

"Their contact numbers?" Pietro asked, smirking.

Clint nodded. "Who's making the calls?"

"You to both." Wanda said quickly. As Clint began to refuse she started up again. "You were the only one who could make Ben listen. None of us want to speak to Matt. You three started this so who else would speak to them?"

Clint sighed and began dialing the first number. Better start with the headache. He had a feeling he needed to go to a shooting range after talking to Ben. He closed his eyes and put it on speaker as the phone began to ring. "Hello?" A rugged voice answered.

"Miss me? That's the best you could come up with?" Clint asked, leaning back in the bed and trying to get comfortable.

"Got your attention didn't it? Scared the hell out of your _team_." Ben said, a smirk obvious through his voice.

"Nice shot. You plan to take out just enough for me not to get a transplant?" Clint asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You know I did. You cash in on an old favor to get this number?" Ben questioned.

"You know I did." Clint repeated, shaking his head. "Shall we cut to chase or continue this banter?"

"I've always liked the banter. Watched Manhattan, just visible enough for people who really know you to know it was you. Nice crash through the window." Ben said, voice sounding bored.

Clint rolled his eyes. "Last arrow, couldn't stay on the roof with the fifty aliens."

"Why I use bullets, can take out a few with one." Ben responded.

"So, why exactly did you shoot me?" Clint questioned, steering the conversation back to its origins.

"We've been over this. To get your attention." Ben said as if it was obvious.

"No shit, why do you want my attention?" Clint asked, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I want the damn jewels that you found in Austria." Ben stated.

"Jewels," Clint mumbled. "You mean the ones we already went for. The ones you wanted to sell to the highest bidder. Those jewels?"

"I never sold them, you idiot. I never saw them after the trail went cold. I thought you and Pete found them." Clint glanced at his friend who shook his head.

"You shot me over lost jewels that I know for a fact Pete didn't find?" Clint questioned, a raised eyebrow. "You're as insane as I remember."

"Worse." Pietro mumbled quietly enough so only Clint heard.

"Either Pete hid them or SHIELD has them. Either way, you have the connection to both, figure it out." Ben ordered.

"Yes, because I can really walk up to the director of SHIELD-who is extremely irritated with me right now- and ask for crown jewels. Great idea, Ben." Clint said sarcastically. "What is Matt's part in this? I don't believe for a second this was your idea."

"Matt was working when he found a replica of them. Called Justine, she said someone she knew was going to pay over one hundred mil for those fricken rocks. Amora is along for the ride." Ben explained.

Pietro blinked and mouthed the amount over again. Wanda nodded, eyes wide. That was a lot of money to play with. She glanced at Laynia who was deep in thought.

"Of course, are you around any of them, or has Matt's flight not arrived yet? Mind as well not waste my time, I do have other things to worry about." Clint said, shaking his head.

"All three, Matt just got here. Tell Laynia good job checking into our location. These other things to worry about, they wouldn't have to do with a four year old would they? Wait, never mind. He's three." Ben said slyly.

Clint froze. His eyes snapped open, he sat up straight, all his muscles were tense. "Why would you say that? You know Barb and I never had a kid."

Ben chuckled. "I've got to hand it to you, even Matt couldn't tame that one. You and an ex-Russian spy. Clever, Clint. I'm looking at his pre-school picture. Cute kid. Looks just like you, minus the eyes."

"What are you playing at, Piondexter?" Clint growled, relieved that Pietro looked equally pissed. Wanda shook her head and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly while Laynia's eyes narrowed.

"Find the jewels. I don't have to say or else, do I?" Ben asked.

"It's a wild goose chase, Piondexter." Clint insisted.

"We almost found them once. You can find them. As can Pietro, Wanda, and Laynia. They're hardly innocent in this." Ben insisted.

"I've got a better idea, instead of me doing _your_ dirty work, we'll do it together. First person to find the jewels wins. Then, we leave Deathstrike to die. For real this time." Clint said, glancing at Pietro who shook his head.

"I love it. Matt, Amora, Justine, and me versus you four? No one else is involved. Only use people for cashing in on favors." Ben said, smirking in his Richmond café. He glanced at the blond goddess who smiled slyly. The brown buzz cut man nodded with intrigue. As for the brunette, she smiled sweetly yet viciously.

Clint glanced at his team. Wanda ran a hand through her hair but nodded. Laynia thought for a moment before nodding. As for Pietro, he sighed but gave a thumbs up. "Deal."

"May the best team win, adios." Ben said, hanging up his phone.

**Please Review! Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, two reviews for chapter two, that's kind of cute. Speaking of cute: you guys thought Andrey was too. He stays in this. Thanks Abbie and VoldieBeth! **

**IN other news, I found a theme song! BONUS POINTS (idk) TO ANYONE WHO FIGURES IT OUT! **

"_And I wanna tell you who I am/Can you help me be a man?/They can't break me/As long as I know who I am"_

* * *

Chapter Three

"Where have you been?" Natasha asked as Clint walked through the front door of their small apartment building. "You signed out of the hospital. I believe Steve is ready to dispatch a missing person's unit."

Clint sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had checked out of the hospital right after the conversation with Ben. He hadn't even bothered to call Matt. His 'team' agreed to meet at Central Park at nine hundred tomorrow. "Tell him to relax. I needed to talk to the gang before coming home. I've been with them for the past six hours. Is Andrey in bed?"

"Yes, now don't change the subject. Who exactly are these people and why exactly are you hiding everything from me?" Natasha questioned, sitting down on the couch in their tiny apartment living room. She glared up at him, making him flinch.

Clint sighed. "QS is Quicksilver or Pietro Maximoff, SW is-"

"Scarlett Witch, his sister Wanda. Who is DS?" She questioned as he sat down next to her. As irritated as she was, she was glad he was alright.

"Darkstar." He mumbled.

"Laynia Petrovna?" She asked, eyes wide. She hadn't given the young blonde a second thought after she left Russia, but when she was in Russia Laynia Petrovna was her counterpart in almost every way. The only difference between the two was Laynia was a mutant and blonde, while Natasha was human and a redhead.

He nodded. "The one and only."

"And what is your connection to them?" She asked, eyes now narrow.

"Nat, I can't tell you everything. What I can say is that us four go way back, along with four others that you don't need to worry about. We all worked together when I was nineteen to twenty two." Clint said, putting an arm around her shoulders. He was slightly relieved that she didn't move away.

"Work together how? Clint, you know I know you have a criminal past. Give me a reason I shouldn't kick your ass for hiding this and not telling me anything now." Natasha stated.

"They were my partners. We all went… for lack of a better word, good. Four and four, straight down the middle. Laynia, Pete, Wanda, and I went, good. God, I hate that word. As for the reason, Nat, I'll explain everything when this is finished, but right now I need you to trust me. Ben and the other three are dangerous and no one knows them like Pete, Laynia, Wanda, and I do." Clint said.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "So why did Bullseye shoot you and you tell me to call them?"

"The old feud is resurfacing. Please Nat, I can take care of this. You wouldn't want me involved if it was about the academy." He pointed out, feeling dirty for pulling that card but it needed to be pulled.

She sighed. He had hit her soft spot. "When will you be home?"

"I don't know. It might be a while. More than a month." He said, staring at her.

She shook her head. "I really don't want Barb to watch Andrey for that long. I'll probably be on an assignment soon."

"So have Pepper or Steve. It's probably time they knew. Just tell Tony last so he doesn't keep screaming 'I knew it!'" Clint said, shrugging.

She sighed. "But we've kept it a secret for so long."

"Four years. He's getting older, so it gets harder. Plus, my entire team, good and bad, knows. Pete saw him on the way out. Said it was obvious he was mine. Ben knows too." Clint said, waiting for her mother instinct to slap him.

Instead she sighed, making it obvious she was exhausted. "Well, he does look like you. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning at nine hundred." He said kissing her cheek.

She smiled flirtingly. "Well, Andrey is asleep."

He chuckled and after a bit of fun, he fell asleep with her in his arms.

_"Hey, Na-" Clint trailed off after Natasha slapped him hard across the face. Sighing, he rubbed his cheek. "And what the hell was that for?"_

_She grit her teeth and turned around on her heel, storming off._

_Clint continued to message his cheek as he turned around and faced Coulson. "What the hell was that?"_

_Coulson shrugged, smirked, and tossed him an ice pack. "Sit down."_

_Clint grumbled but obliged. "What did I do this time?"_

_"I don't know, what did you do?" Coulson asked, running through the stack of papers on his desk._

_Clint rolled his eyes. "I have no clue."_

_Coulson resisted a laugh. "Well, idiot, go find out."_

_Sighing, Clint began to walk towards the training area where Natasha would be alone kicking the dummies ass or shooting targets. Finding her doing the latter, he leaned against the wall and stared at her flawless figure and aim. It had been a month since Budapest, and up until now, everything had been as it had been before. _

_"So why did I get slapped?" Clint asked, flinching as she turned the gun on him with a glare._

_"I don't want to ever see you again." She hissed, flipping back and firing a full round._

_Sighing he walked over to her so they could whisper. "What is wrong? At least tell me what horrible thing I did."_

_Shaking, she took something out of her pocket and handed it to him._

_Clint felt like slapping himself. _

_A plus sign on a pregnancy test._

_Swallowing, he shook his head. "Nat…" He stuttered._

_"I know." She whispered._

_"What are we going to do?" He mumbled, sitting down against the wall._

_"I don't know." She choked out, sitting by him._

_"I can't be a dad. SHIELD's going to fire us." He complained._

_"You could easily be a dad, I can't be a mom. And yes, SHIELD is going to fire us." She whispered, laying her head against his shoulder._

_"If I can be a dad, you can be a mom. I'll be the fun parent while you be the strict one." He said, chuckling._

_She cracked a smile. "What are we going to do?"_

_"Talk to Coulson. Cash in on our vacation time." Clint suggested._

_"You talk to him and I cash in on the vacation time in two months when something starts showing." Natasha ordered._

_"Why me?" Clint asked, watching her get back up and grab a towel to shower._

_"Because you're the one that forget the damn condom."_

_Clint grumbled before heading back to Coulson's office._

_"Coulson, I can't do this. I can't be a dad. I had a father figure for fourteen years and then the other two tried to kill me!" Clint said, panicking._

_Coulson sighed. "Clint, relax. Your fiancé is back there, about to have _your_ child."_

_"I know this!" Clint yelled._

_Instead of cuffing the twenty-four year old like he usually did, Coulson just chuckled. "Kid, relax. Breathe. I guarantee as soon as you hold that kid, boy or girl, it'll come naturally. Parenting does for most people. If it doesn't, God help the kid. Did you even pick out a name?"_

_"Yeah- shit! I forgot its name!" _

_Coulson had to laugh this time. "Boy…"_

_"Andrew, no. Alex, no. Andrey. Andrey Harold, in honor of dad. Andrey is Russian." Clint told himself._

_"Girl…"_

_"Anastasia Rosalie." Clint stated._

_"Good. Now go back there and figure out if it's Andrey or Anastasia."_

* * *

**Major filler chapter. Next chapter is twice this length. Review please.**

**Chapter 1 theme song: **And what do you think you'd understand?/ I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..

**Chapter 2: **And what do you think you'd ever say?/ I won't listen anyway…/You don't know me/ And I'll never be what you want me to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Congrats to blueoctober for figuring out the theme song first. I'm curious if anyone else will recognize it. Thanks for her review and VoldieBeth. **

"And I want a moment to be real/ Wanna touch things I don't feel/ Wanna hold on and feel I belong."

* * *

Chapter Four

That next morning at eight hundred, Clint packed a few outfits from all walks of fashion into a duffle bag. He also packed a world map, a few extra arrows that wouldn't be detected in security, and an old locket his father had given him in the will. The locket had been in his family for decades, and he planned on giving it to Andrey. Grabbing his duffle bag, he put his hand on the door knob before going back and kissing Natasha's cheek. "Goodbye."

"Bye. Be careful, love you." She mumbled, still mostly asleep.

"Love you too. Threaten Stark for me." He said, leaving their room to go to Andrey's. He kissed his son on the cheek. "Bye, bud."

"Daddy? Where are you going?' Andrey asked, untangling himself from his blankets. He had his arms wrapped around a black hawk stuff animal, one custom made for him. He thought it was the coolest thing ever while Nat and Clint just took it as an inside joke.

"Daddy is going to be away on business for a while." Clint said, running a hand through Andrey's tangled blond hair.

"For how long?" Andrey asked.

"A while bud, but mommy is going to introduce you to some of our friends and you can play with them. Remember to be nice and respectful." Clint said, kissing his son's cheek again.

"Okay, bye daddy. I love you." Andrey said, laying back down in his bed.

Clint put the blanket back over his son. "Love you too."

Sighing, he went outside to meet Laynia who was waiting for him with a car. It was going to take them half an hour just to drive down to the Central Park. She smiled softly while sipping on a cup of black coffee. "Got everything?"

"Arrows, cloths, and a bow. Uniform, suit and tie, and work out cloths. I'm good. You?" He asked, watching the houses fly by.

"You know I'm always prepared." She answered.

"Yeah, I know. Where should we start this goose chase?" He asked her.

"Where did the trail go cold?" She asked in return.

"America. We traced them from Austria to Iran to America where we lost the trail." Clint mumbled, trying to remember every detail. Laynia parked the car and they both got out and walked over to Pietro and Wanda.

"So, we lost the trail in America." Clint said, trying to devise a plan. "All I remember is Laynia and I telling Ben and Matt America was a lost cause."

"Why, though?" Laynia mumbled, pacing.

Clint shrugged, trying to remember why they had told them that. "Wait, Iran. That's it!"

Pietro blinked. "Explain."

"In Iran Elektra was killed by Ben. Before she died, she told Ben that she overheard the jewels' guards talking about a country famous for football. We assumed it was the US. But football in America and in the rest of the world are two different things."

Wanda began to smile. "Football is soccer, and to the two guards who were European, football would have been soccer."

"That only broadens the search though." Pietro mumbled.

"Not really. Two countries are famous for soccer. Brazil and Italy. There are others, like England and Argentina, but Brazil and Italy are champs. Now, our first clue, the one that led us to Iran was it was proposed that the jewels were lost along Marco Polo's trade route. Using those two clues, it's Italy. Venice, Italy."

Laynia smiled slowly. "He's right."

"Alright, we narrowed it down to a city. One, Justine was just in. Chances are she was looking there." Pietro stated.

"She wasn't looking in the right places. You would need somewhere old and significant. St. Mark's Basilica." Wanda said slowly. She glanced at her brother. "Want to go to one of our homes for a bit?"

Pietro smiled slowly. "Sure, why not?"

"Pack your carnevale suits, we're going to Venice." Clint said, smiling widely.

* * *

Natasha shook her head as her black sports car parked in the VIP parking area of Stark/Avengers Tower. She glanced behind her at Andrey, who was playing with his action figures. His stuffed animal, the little black hawk that never left his side, was sitting by his car seat. He was dressed in a blue polo with white capris. She smiled at his cuteness. "Andrey, we're here."

His eyes looked up at the tower. "Mommy, it's big."

She cracked a smile. "Mmm-hmm."

Her eyes scanned the parking rap, glad to see the person she was looking for. "Andrey, stay here and be quiet."

"Yes, mommy." Andrey said, hugging his stuff animal.

"Pepper!" Natasha yelled, stepping out of her car and putting her sunglasses on her head.

The beautiful redhead whipped around and froze, hand on her gun that Tony insisted she carry. She sighed with relief and smiled at the only female Avenger. "Agent Romanoff, it's good to see you. How's Clint? Did you find him? Knock some sense into him."

Natasha chuckled. "Pepper, call me Natasha. Clint's fine, he had to leave for a job, and yes I did knock some sense into him before he left."

"On a job? He was just shot!" Pepper said, walking over to her.

"Well, seems the past keeps catching up with him. He's working with a few old friends." She said, leaning against the car door. "Pepper, do you have some time?"

"I have a meeting in a half hour, but it was to turn someone down so I could call and cancel. Why?" Pepper asked.

"I need some help breaking something to the team." Natasha said slowly.

"What?" Pepper questioned, actually confused.

"It's better if I show you." She said, fingering her wedding ring that was rarely worn.

"Okay." Pepper said, locking her car.

Natasha opened the car door slowly. Pepper's eyes went wide as she gasped. "Is that…you have…what?"

Natasha chuckled. "Andrey, come here." She ordered, undoing his car seat and picking him up. She set her son down and closed the door. He continued to cling to the stuffed animal as he darted behind her leg. "Pepper, this is our son, Andrey. Clint's son and mine."

"Oh my God, Tony is never going to let this go." Pepper mumbled, fighting a smile.

"I know." Natasha said, rolling her eyes.

"Aw, you are so cute. Come here, I won't hurt you." Pepper said, squatting so she was Andrey's height.

Andrey shook his head and clung to Natasha's leg. "Daddy said not to talk to strangers."

Pepper nearly squealed. "You are so adorable."

Natasha chuckled. "Andrey, it's okay. This is Ms. Pott's. She's a friend of mommy and daddy."

Pepper waved her and hugged Andrey when he came over. "Now, you can call me Aunt Pepper. You look just like daddy."

Andrey tilted his head and smiled at the lady. "This is Ouray." Andrey said, showing her his stuffed animal.

Pepper laughed. "A black hawk, how fitting." She said, winking at Natasha. "Agent- Natasha, he's adorable. I'm sure the guys will warm up to him. Tony might go on his 'I knew it' speech, but I can stop that easily."

Natasha smiled, picking Andrey up and setting him on her hip. "What do you say, сын? Do you want to meet some of our friends?"

Andrey shrugged. "Daddy said to be nice and re…respectful?"

Natasha grinned and kissed his cheek. "You always listen to daddy, don't you?"

"And mommy." Andrey said, hugging her around the neck.

Pepper's heart nearly melted. "Come on, I'll help you break the ice. You talk to Bruce and Steve while I prep Tony."

Natasha smiled wickedly. "Thanks, Pepper."

"Course, we girls have to stick together with so much testosterone in one building." Pepper said, smiling.

Natasha laughed and locked her car. Money in her pocket, phone in her pocket, weapons hidden on her person, and son in her arms. Everything she needed but the husband with his hand in hers.

* * *

"So, I'll be blunt with you two because I don't like to beat around the bush. Clint and I have a son." Natasha said, standing in front of Bruce and Steve.

Bruce blinked while Steve stared. Both men looked like fish, opening and closing his mouth.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Andrey, come say hello."

The beautiful blonde boy came out from where he was hidden and caused the two men to jump. Andrey laid his head against Natasha's thigh and smiled. "Hi."

Bruce blinked again before recovering. "Hi."

Thankfully Steve had a little more to say. "Well, you're as sneaky as your parents."

Andrey smiled. "What's your name?"

"Andrey, behave. This is Captain Rodgers and this is Dr. Banner." Natasha said, picking Andrey up again. "Call them that."

"But Aunt Pepper won't let me call her Ms. Potts." Andrey insisted.

"That's because she wants you to call her Aunt Pepper." Natasha stated. She felt like she was bickering with Clint.

"He can just call me Captain." Steve insisted, smiling at the cute boy in Natasha's arms.

Andrey smirked at his mother who rolled her eyes. "You truly are your father's son."

Andrey looked at Dr. Banner but received no response. He pouted and Natasha chuckled. "Thank you, Dr. Banner."

Banner chuckled. "So, where is Haw- Clint?"

"I'll tell the team later. Pepper already said she'd take Andrey for the day while we worked things out. She should be here with Tony in…" Natasha trailed off, glancing at her son. "Tell mommy when Aunt Pepper comes."

Andrey nodded and glanced out the window. A full minute of silence before Andrey said "Mommy, Aunt Pepper's here."

Pepper blinked. "Wow, you have your parents' senses. I was nowhere near your line of vision."

Steve nodded. "Yes, he does."

"What is a kid doing in the tower?" Tony asked, missing the whole conversation as he had just walked into the room. "Why is our assassin holding a child?"

Pepper stomped on his foot and glared. "_Natasha_, is holding her _son_."

Tony smirked. "Yes, because the infamous Bl- OW!"

Pepper glared at him. "Tony, this is Andrey. _Clint_ and _Natasha's_ son. Their real son. Who is young,_ innocent_, and adorable."

Tony slowly got the message before smirking. "I-"

"Finish that sentence and we will have a very short _talk_." Natasha hissed.

Tony paled. "Yes, ma'am."

"Andrey, this is Mr. Stark." Natasha bit out.

"Call me-"

"Mr. Stark." Natasha insisted, not even daring to let Tony finish that sentence. God knows what he would tell Andrey. "Andrey, mommy and her friends need to take care of some business. Do you want to spend the day with Aunt Pepper?"

Andrey nodded and dug his face into her shoulder. "How long till you're back, mommy?"

"I don't know sweetie." She said, kissing the top of his head. "Here, Aunt Pepper will spend the day with you. You behave, be nice and respectful. Don't give her a hard time. Understand?"

He nodded and went over to Pepper who scooped him up. "Yes, mommy."

Pepper smiled and tapped Andrey's nose. "Well, I have to go to a meeting for about ten minutes, but then I freed the rest of the day so we can do lots of fun things."

Andrey smiled, instantly trusting his new aunt.

Natasha shook her head. "Alright boys, time to figure out why Clint is going to Venice, Italy."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Steve questioned.

"He charged a flight to Venice with his credit card ten minutes ago." She stated, smiling.

* * *

_"Why did you kill Elektra?" Clint demanded of his friend._

_"She was becoming a nuisance." Ben said simply while he cleaned out his only gun._

_"So you shoot her? A. You hate to use guns. B. What the hell?" Clint growled._

_"Let it go, Clint. We have to fly to America." Matt ordered, sitting down in the chair and propping his feet on the coffee table. _

_"America is a mistake!" Clint insisted. "America isn't where we're supposed to go."_

_"Why not?" Matt asked, staring at him with his black orbs._

_Clint growled. "Hell if I know. It doesn't feel right."_

_Ben laughed. "Feeling? Did it feel right when you shot Barney?" _

_Clint's face went stark white and he backed down instantly. Part of him wanted to shoot Ben right there and then, but the other part, a much larger part, flinched. He hadn't meant to kill his big brother. He was shooting random guards, just like Trickshot had ordered. After he pulled the mask of each, he realized it was Barney and freaked. His big brother may have abandoned him shortly after Jaques tried to kill him, but he wouldn't hurt Clint. He was so overproctive it was rediculous. _

_"That was a low blow, Ben." Clint mumbled, shaking his head._

_Ben shrugged. "I'm not the one that murdered my older brother."_

_Clint twisted around and walked out before he could kill Ben too. Pietro eyed him as he walked out. "Way too low, Ben. You know Barney had a mask on. Clint didn't know until it was too late."_

_Ben smirked. "Hawkeye's not as innocent as you think, Pete."_

"You okay?" Pietro asked as Clint woke up with a start.

"Yeah." Clint mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sure." Pietro said with a roll of his eyes.

"Just a memory. What's wrong with you? Why aren't you asleep?" Clint asked. They had flown from Richmond to New York and now were on a twelve hour flight to Venice, Italy.

Pietro sighed. "What are we doing?"

"Trying to find stolen jewels to beat Ben, Matt, Justine, and Amora. What's bothering you, Pete?" Clint questioned, knowing his old friend.

"Wanda." He mumbled.

"You don't want her to get married to Vision, do you?" Clint said, smirking. He had heard about the engagement through Coulson a couple months ago, only a week or so before he died. "You can't imagine letting your baby sister go, can you?"

Pietro punched his shoulder. "Shut up, Robin Hood."

"I'm right, aren't I?" Clint said, smile growing.

"Maybe. Yeah, and she knows."

"And she's pissed, I've noticed." Clint said, leaning back in his seat. "You two aren't as clingy as you usually are."

"Shut up, Robin Hood." Pietro sighed. "Am I really being an ass? It's just that, it's been us two for so long and I don't trust her with anyone else. When Django and Marya told us to flee, and I used my _gift_ to get us out, that's when it started just being us two. It's been us two ever since. I mean, we worked for Magneto for a while, but then we left, and then Deathstrike happened, and after that it was just us. Then she found Vision and I found… no one."

Clint smiled sadly. "You have Crystal and Luna."

"They're on the moon with Crystal's race. I never see them." Pietro mumbled, eyes sad.

Clint nodded. "Vision's a good guy, and your sister has a good head on her shoulders. Trust her judgment."

Pietro sighed again. "Yeah, you're right."

"Any word on Magneto?" Clint asked.

Pietro's eyes became stormy. "I haven't told Wanda, but I found proof."

"Proof of what?" Clint questioned.

"Magneto." Pietro mumbled. "He's our… our…he's our dad."

Clint blinked. "What?"

Pietro nodded. "All those times he was trying to get us to work for him, all those times he was watching us, he picked us for a reason. We're his kids. His twins. Mom was Magda. Magda left Magneto when he first used his powers. She was terrified, fled, realized she was expecting, died in childbirth, and we were taken by Django and Marya."

"You need to tell Wanda." Clint insisted.

"Clint, I'm not use to hiding things from her. I mean, Barney hid things from you all the time, but that's not how Wanda and I work. How do I tell her?" Pietro asked.

Clint glared at him for the comment about his brother. "Just come out and say it."

"I guess I will after this is all done." Pietro mumbled. "So, what happened with you and Barb?"

Clint sighed. "Phantom Rider kidnapped her. He wanted her to be his bride and she murdered him. Pushed him off a cliff. She lied about the entire event to me, and then accused me of letting her get kidnapped."

"That's crap." Pietro said, rolling his eyes.

Clint nodded. "I couldn't take it anymore so I left. I delved myself in SHIELD work and met Natasha."

Pietro smiled slowly. "The beautiful Black Widow. Explain that to me."

Clint rolled his eyes. "I was sent to kill her. SHIELD was annoyed with her and they sent me to kill her. I watched her for a week before I realized I couldn't do it. She was too much like me. Coulson gave me a second chance when I was as bad a criminal as her, and I thought she deserved one too. So, I got her alone, explained the options and brought her back to SHIELD. The council almost fired me, Fury was ready to kill me, and Coulson helped make sure I kept my life and my job. My _punishment_ was to be her partner. If she screwed up, I was going to pay."

Pietro snickered. "Alright, so how did work turn into play?"

Clint shook his head. "Hell no."

"Hell yes." Pietro said, smirking.

"One word: Budapest. That's as much as I'm explaining." Clint said, smirking.

"Andrey's a cute kid, looks just like you. Who's the godfather?" Pietro asked, looking at his watch. Still fifteen minutes left to go.

"Doesn't have one. I should find one. Just in case." Clint mumbled.

Pietro nodded. "Never can be too careful in this world."

"No. Pietro, if Nat doesn't mind, will you be his godfather?" Clint asked, sure of it as soon as it came out of his mouth.

Pietro blinked. "Are you serious? What about Stark, or Rogers, or Coulson?"

"Coulson's dead, Stark is as mature as Andrey, and Captain just doesn't feel right. Pete, I've known you for years. As much as you don't believe it, you're a good dad. Luna adores you even if she barely sees you. Please, I need someone who can come at a drop of a hat, and since you're going to be working for SHIELD…"

Pietro nodded. "If you're sure, I'd be honored."

"I'm sure."

**I warned you it was long. Sorry for all the page breaks.**

**So I was sitting their working on chapter seven thinking 'why has no one review chapter four, I thought they'd love that chapter.' Then I realized I hadn't posted it yet. Oops, my bad. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks project alpha BBB, books 101, and peaunut2lb for reviews!**

"_And how can the world want me to change/they're the ones who stay the same."_

* * *

Chapter Five

The church was a little much for Clint. While he admired the ancient Byzantine architecture, he really felt uncomfortable in the larger than life church. The gold seemed to shimmer everywhere he moved. How were they going to find the jewels here?

"How the-"

"Pietro, we are in a church." Wanda hissed, smiling at one of the Italian workers. "Excuse me, ma'am."

The woman stared at her, confused.

Sighing, Pietro slipped into Italian. "Mi scusi, signor. Abbiamo sentito che c'era una mostra gioiello qui. Dove si trova?" _Excuse me, ma'am. We heard there was a jewel exhibit here. Where is it?_

"Non ci sono gioielli." The man insisted. _There is no jewels._

"I gioielli austriaci?" Pietro asked. _The Austrian jewels?_

"A, sì. Fino al secondo piano. Svoltare a destra, poi a sinistra." The man said, pointing to the second level. _Ah, yes. Up on the second floor. Take a right, then a left._

"Grazie!" Pietro said walking towards the second floor. _Thank you!_

"The real jewels aren't there, Pietro." Wanda stated, following him.

"I know, but we should start with counterfeits." Pietro insisted, opening the door to the jewels.

"They're beautiful." Wanda whispered.

All three had to agree. The golden crown was filled with red rubies, as was the gold staff and tiara. They shimmered in the light, catching everyone's eyes.

"Now what?" Laynia mumbled, staring at the jewels.

"They're not fake." Pietro whispered.

"What?" Clint hissed.

"They aren't fake. Magento taught me how to tell if jewels were fake. These aren't fake. No scratches, no air bubbles, and jagged cuts. That's a real ruby so that's the real crown jewels." Pietro said, shaking his head.

_Ring!_

Everyone grabbed their phones, the sound exploding around them.

"Barton." Clint mumbled, answering his phone.

"Come outside." A female's voice instructed.

"Justine, I was wondering when I would hear your voice." Clint said, nodding at Laynia to walk over to the hallway window. She nodded, signaling Justine was outside. Leaning against the wall, Laynia slowly took out her gun and stood by the roof.

"Cute, Barton. Now, dear, come out here and don't make a scene." Justine said sweetly.

"I was in the circus, sweetie. It's in my blood to make a scene." Clint mumbled, watching Wanda and Pietro get to work on stealing the jewels. Pietro was taking out his laptop and trying to hack into the system to crash the security system.

"Cute, really cute." Justine said with a roll of her eyes.

"Why thanks, darling. What does Bullseye want? Tell him his hiding spot sucks. I can see his spot from the window." Clint said, slipping into their code names.

"Oh dear, Hawkeye, you were always a pain in the ass." Justine mumbled.

"So were you Crimson Cowl." Clint mumbled.

"Tell Darkstar we see her."

Clint motioned for Laynia to move to the left. "Better?"

"She's gone."

"Now, CC, why don't we end this civilly. It's no skin off my nose if Bullseye wants to steal the jewels. I tell him where they are and we let this die." Clint insisted, signaling for his two devil twins to be ready for a fight. Pietro winked and pressed a button on his watch. Instantly his blue jumpsuit came on, the signature lightning strike in the middle of his chest. "Quicksilver in." He mumbled, getting back to work on the system.

Wanda also now wore her trademark scarlet red jumpsuit. Her hair was put up into a ponytail, her eyes surrounded by a red mask. "Scarlett Witch." She whispered, taking out the super real looking fakes she had made of the jewels.

"Darkstar." Laynia whispered, smiling. She had shed her blue jeans and black t-shirt for her own black leather suit with gray cuffs. The electric blue star showed her trademark sign.

Clint smirked and pulled off his tux jacket and black dress pants. He now had on his Avengers uniform, along with his bow and quiver exposed. They had been hiding under his jacket, and he now felt at peace with them being easily accessed. He put the black eye mask around his face and smiled.

"No dice, Hawkeye." Justine purred.

"Then let me give you a friendly warning…" Clint said, balancing the phone on his shoulder and chin while aiming the arrow through the tiny hole that Laynia had cut out. The hole was directly in line with Ben's hiding spot.

"What is that-"

_Snap!_

Clint smiled as the arrow sailed perfectly through the hole. "Payback's a bitch, Ben." Clint mumbled into the phone, smirking at Pietro who had crashed the security around the jewels. Wanda smiled mischievously and put in extremely good fakes of the jewels she had ordered in the place of the real ones. Pietro flashed back into his street cloths and put the security back up as Wanda, also now in her street cloths, tucked the jewels in her backpack.

No one would know the jewels were missing until Clint, Wanda, Pietro, and Laynia were back in the US.

* * *

Ben rolled out of the way just before the arrow flew by his face. A second later and he would have an arrow in his left shoulder. "Bastard," Ben mumbled, trying to see what the hell his late friend was up too. "Crimson Cowl, where the hell did they go?"

"Daredevil is looking for them in the jewel's room." Justine answered.

Ben grit his teeth and laid back down in position. He didn't care to use guns, since they weren't fun, but they were a great sniping tool. He preferred to kill with shurikens, paper clips, and other objects people considered safe. Anything was a weapon to him.

"Enchantress, anything from your angle." Ben asked.

"The real jewels are here." Amora said with a smile as the security guard Pietro had previously talked to lay in a pool of blood.

"Great." Ben said with a smirk.

"They're gone." Matt's voice came on.

Ben rolled his eyes. "How did they get out without us seeing?"

"I have no idea." Justine mumbled.

"Fine, meet me in the jewel's room." Ben ordered, dissembling his gun and walking down to their van parked on the street. He threw the gun in there and fingered one of his shurikens. He then met up with Matt and went up to the jewel room. "They're perfect." He mumbled.

"I can already see my new sports car." Justine mumbled.

"Keep dreaming, because these are fake." Amora whispered, shaking her head.

"What?" Ben hissed.

"They're damn good fakes, the people here won't be able to tell, but I know real jewels when I see them. These are fake." Amora insisted.

"God damn them." Ben growled.

"How do we know Clint and his team has them? These could be fake jewels in place of the real ones." Matt insisted.

"The note on the wall is a good indication." Justine said.

Two words were sprawled across a piece of paper, written in red.

_**Miss me?**_

Ben wanted to scream.

**Lala, don't know what to put here. Please review. Things get messy in chapter six as Ben and the other three strike back, and the Avengers assemble minus Thor. Happy father's day!**

**Deathstrike people: Elektra (dead), Mockingbird (quit early before downfall), Bullseye, Daredevil, Crimson Cowl, the Enchantress, Hakweye, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Darkstar. The only ones in this are the last eight. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks book101 and blueoctober**

_They can't tell me who to be/Cause I'm not what they see_

* * *

Chapter Six

"So, can you send a private jet to pick us up?" Clint finished his long story whilst crossing his fingers. God knew Tony was probably ready to kill him, along with the rest of the team and Fury.

"I don't know, Bird Brain. Your _wife_ is pretty pissed at you. You sure you want to come home?" Tony teased, already ordering Jarvis to send a private jet to pick the four young superheroes up. He looked at the doctor who was rolling his eyes, the super soldier who was frowning in that –I'm going to lecture you- way, and the master assassin who was glaring at the phone. Pepper sat by him whilst shaking her head and playing with Andrey's hair.

Clint sighed. "I'll take her to that incredibly expensive and fancy restaurant if she doesn't hurt me in any way when I get home."

Tony looked at Natasha who rolled her eyes and nodded.

"He has to take the kid out for an entire day too. Natasha and I are going to have some girl time, and she can't refuse." Pepper said, glaring at Natasha but fighting a smile.

Tony relayed the message.

Clint grumbled under his breath. "Alright, I'll do it. Now, will you please send the jet?"

"I sent a jet as soon as you called. It should be there in an hour and a half tops. Should I have a car ready for too?" Tony questioned, shaking his head.

Clint smirked and looked at his team. Wanda shook her head and signaled to the ring on her finger. Pietro nodded over to his sister while Laynia nodded. "You want to crash at the Tower? Probably be late when we get back."

Laynia smiled sadly and shook her head. "I have to take off on another job. I won't be on the flight." Wanda frowned and hugged her while Pietro offered a smile and Clint nodded.

"Nah, I'm the only one that needs it, and I can drive myself home with a rental. I need some alone time anyway before I delve in the business that is Avengers and making sure Nat doesn't go Black Widow on me." Clint said.

Tony chuckled whilst Natasha's eyes narrowed. "Alright, kid. Just know, Banner is going to fuss over your health, Romanoff is going nag you, Cap is going to lecture you, and we're going to have a long talk about that thing you call a past. Kid, I'm talking about that little event about hmm, nine years ago, almost ten. Got it?"

Pepper raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend's parental maturity.

Clint rolled his eyes. "Yes, dad."

Tony blinked and scowled. "Hey, I'm not that old."

"Sure you aren't." Clint replied, fighting a smile.

"I can cancel that jet." Tony threatened.

"And I can kill you by making look like an accident, natural causes, or without a single mark on you." Clint said, smiling while Pietro stared at him as if he was insane.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up, bird boy." Tony mumbled.

"Alright, I don't want Fury to kill me for the phone bill so adios, or I guess I should say ciao." Clint said, hanging up the phone and leaning back in the chair. "So, am I taking the jewels to SHIELD?"

Wanda tensed before nodded. "Yes." She said, handing him her backpack. "I'll figure out a way to get the backpack from you some other time."

Clint nodded. "Where are you two going to go?"

Pietro shrugged. "Who knows."

"You need a job?" Clint asked with a slow smirk.

Wanda nodded.

"And I'm assuming you are set." He said, looking at Laynia who nodded. "So, Pietro and Wanda need a job. SHIELD just went through a major battle and lost a few agents. What could I possible do?"

Pietro glared at him while fighting a smile.

"Clint, you don't have to do that." Wanda said, smiling.

"Oh, but I do. Bringing two powerful agents to SHIELD would help me not get killed by Fury. Fury does love his mutant agents." Clint said slowly. He flinched as Pietro punched his shoulder for calling him a mutant. "Hey, no hitting the guy who is going to get you hired at SHIELD."

Wanda laughed and hugged him. "Thank you!"

Pietro shook his hand. "Thanks man, we owe you."

"Nah, as long as I get to come to Wanda's wedding." Clint said, smirking at the blushing bride.

"Of course, both are you. And Pete, we need to talk about that. I'm sick of that coming between us. Before this we haven't spoken since I told you about the engagement." Wanda said, looking at her big brother.

"Wanda, I'm sorry, and we will, but we need to talk about something else first." Pietro said, glancing at Clint who nodded encouragingly. "It's about Dad."

"Which one?" Wanda asked slowly.

"The real one."

Clint nodded at Laynia, and both left to go upstairs and wait at the landing. The two twins needed some alone time.

"_Pete, we need to get out. Laynia left. Ben killed Elektra. Clint wants out. We need to leave." Wanda mumbled, burying her head in his chest as tears threatened to slip out of her eyes. "I'm scared."_

"_I know, yangu na dada yangu." He mumbled, saying my sister in Swahli._

"_What are we going to do?" She asked._

"_Get Clint and run. We can't leave him or he's a dead man. Then, we all go our separate ways. You and I go back to the old days where it was just us." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. _

"_Sounds good. I don't know what I would do without you, Pietro." She whispered. After everything she had been through, Pietro was the one constant force. She had taken him for granted, but then she met Clint and Laynia, who both lost their siblings. Laynia had a twin too, but she hasn't spoken to him in years because he works for Russia. Clint had an older brother who betrayed and left him. Pietro was always there for her._

_He smiled. "Love you too, sis."_

* * *

"You think they'll be okay?" Laynia asked him while they waited for the private jet.

"Yeah, hopefully." Clint whispered, leaning against the railing.

There was a tense silent as they waited for the jet. Out of the three, Clint knew Laynia the least. He knew she was quiet, brilliant, and beautiful. He knew her alias was Darkstar. Her father, a famous scientist, had died when she was an infant. He knew she was loyal to Russia, but hated communism. He knew she had a twin brother who was in a super soldier program. That was it. Just facts.

"Where did you end up after Deathstrike?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Freelance. Saw Nikolai, and free-lanced."

He nodded, remember Nikolai was the name of her brother. "How is- Laynia? Laynia? Laynia!" He yelled, twisting around at once he saw the flash of light erupt in the corner of his eye.

"Hello, darlings." Justine Hammer, aka Crimson Cowl, purred.

Laynia turned around slowly. "Justine, how lovely of you to join us. How can we help you?" She asked with false sweetness in her voice.

Justine rolled her dazzling blue eyes. "Laynia, darling, where are the jewels?"

Clint smirked, glad for his sense of hearing. He could hear the chopper in the distance. They just had to keep Justine busy. "Did Ben like my note?"

Justine rolled her eyes again. "Love it."

"If you roll your eyes anymore they might fall out." Laynia snapped, glaring daggers at the black haired heiress.

The glare was returned. "You are losing your touch, Laynia dear."

"And you are losing your mind. Actually, there has never been anything in there so that's not surprising. Did daddy cut you off yet?" Laynia asked slyly.

Clint wanted to scream at Laynia to shut up. The helicopter was so close.

Justine stepped forward. Shaking his head, Clint sighed and yelled "Mutant twins! Time to go!"

"I see that." Pietro said, smiling at Justine. "Hey Jessie, did you need something?"

Wanda, who had red rim around her eyes, looked up at the jet. "Let's go, Pietro."

Pietro tensed before glancing at the sky. "Well, Jessie, wish we had time to talk, but we don't. So, bye."

"Stop calling me that!" Justine yelled.

* * *

Later that night Clint was driving the through light traffic in the dark when his phone rang. Sighing at the long day, he grabbed it, expecting it to be Tony or Natasha. "I'm literally ten to twenty minutes away."

"How great for you, but I'm expecting it'll take longer than that." Matthew Murdock said from the other line. The man otherwise known as Daredevil smirked and looked up at the street. Once again, his old friend and headache, Bullseye, was laying on the roof with a snipers rifle.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Clint asked, his muscles tensing.

"I think you'll figure it out, but there is a chance to stop it." Daredevil continued. The Enchantress snickered at his side as she hung up the phone with Crimson Cowl who was following Laynia.

"What to do you want? No, let me guess. You all are being sore losers so you are going to threaten me until I give you the jewels." Clint mumbled, hitting the recording device on Stark's expensive car.

"Good guess." Daredevil mumbled.

"And even if I give you the jewels you are going to kill me. I don't see me winning this." Clint said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you're smarter than I remember." Daredevil taunted.

"And you're dumber. Now, can we get on with it. I'm not giving you the jewels, so give up and leave me and my friends and family alone forever." Clint ordered.

"Oh, I'm more scared of your wife than you. As I remember, Black Widow's bite really does sting." Daredevil said with a smirk.

Clint grit his teeth. "Go to hell, Murdock."

"You have to tell me what it's like first. Sure you don't want to give us the jewels."

"Positive."

"Too bad."

Clint glanced down at the phone as the line went dead. Shaking his head, he dialed Stark Towers. "Hello, Stark-"

"Jarvis, give me someone pronto." Clint ordered.

"Right away, Agent Barton."

"Clint, where are you?" Steve asked.

Clint rolled his eyes. "Cap, listen carefully. I need the entire team down here. Have Jarvis track the signal and car. I think something is about to go down and I have a feeling I'm not-"

"Clint?"

Clint gently pushed down the breaks as he felt the first tire blew. Then, swearing, he fought the wheel and looked at his speedometer. What? Why wasn't he slowing down? A sinking suspicion in his stomach, he hit the brakes. Nothing. Oh God, this wasn't good.

"Cap- they cut my breaks! Bullseye is shooting out the tires!" Clint yelled, feeling the second tire blow. His body slammed forward and his forehead cracked the steering wheel. Blinking back stars, Clint grit his teeth and fought the wheel. He need a bush, but he was in the middle of the city.

"Barton, hang on. We're getting a location." Captain said quickly.

"Be a little quicker, I only have one tire and for God's sake Stark, how the hell does your expensive car get sabotaged this easily!" Clint scowled, looking right ahead of him. "Shit."

"What?" Tony asked, ignoring the car comment.

"I am steadily going fifty five and the only thing in front of me is a tree." Clint whispered, shaking his head.

"Clint, turn. Just fricken turn." Natasha ordered, giving Andrey to Pepper.

Andrey's eyes were wide and he looked at Pepper. "What's wrong with daddy?"

Pepper shook her head and left the room. "Nothing sweetie."

"If I turn, this thing is flipping." Clint said, staring at the tree. Suddenly he flew back. The fourth tire gone. "Fourth gone!"

Tony was quiet for a moment. He looked at Banner who nodded. Cap sighed but nodded. Natasha closed her eyes and nodded. The only thing worse than flipping it was crashing head first into that tree.

Quietly, Tony whispered "flip it, and don't you dare fricken die on us."

"I'll try." Clint whispered. "Make sure these bastards don't get the jewels."

Tony rolled his eyes but nodded as if Clint could see him. "Anyone with a cell phone, call 911. He's going to need it."

As if on cue, they all flinched as they heard the car flip, the medal grinding, a scream, the airbags, and a final groan come through the phone line.


	7. Chapter 7

**What? No yelling because I might have killed Clint. Huh. Do you want me to? ;) Thanks () and blueoctober. Two more chapters after this unless you want an epilogue.**

_And you see the things they never see/All you wanted I could be_

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Pietro, why are you being such a jerk! You are not our parents! I can marry whomever I want!" Wanda yelled, glaring at her brother.

Pietro shook his head. "I don't trust him, Wanda."

"Why not?" She challenged.

He sighed. "He just… Wanda, what is Clint doing?"

The two twins had lied when they said Vision was grabbing them. They had a flight already arranged, but that plan had been erased as soon as Justine showed up. Pietro should have remembered how paranoid his old allies were. Clint insisted on the two coming to Stark Towers with him since he quote 'damn well that you don't have anywhere else to go.'

She smirked at her small victory before glancing foreword. Her eyes went wide. "Why isn't he slowing down?"

"Is it just me or his car leaning to the right?" Pietro questioned.

"It's not just you." She whispered. "Oh my God, Pietro, another one just blew."

"Those aren't blowing. Bullseye." Pietro hissed.

"You think he's shooting Clint's tires? Why isn't he slowing down?" She asked, slightly panicked.

"Yes, I do. It's something sly he'd do." Pietro swore as the third tire went. "Wanda, he's going to crash into the tree."

Her eyes went wide again. "He has to turn."

"If he turns he's dead. They had to cut the breaks." He whispered, slowing their own rental car down.

"If he goes straight he's dead." She replied, unbuckling the seat belt. "I think we're going to need the costumes."

He nodded, watching Clint begin to turn. "Wanda, look away!"

Squeezing his eyes closed, not daring to see his best friend get killed, he listened to the sounds of the accident. He heard his sister whimper in pain, and he realized a tear had rolled down his own face. Shaking his head, he flashed into Quicksilver. "I'm going after Daredevil, you take Amora. I'm sure the Avengers will take Bullseye."

She nodded, angrily wiping a tear away and flashing into her Scarlet Witch outfit. "Alright, this ends now."

* * *

Clint groaned on impact. He could vaguely hear the team yelling his name, but he couldn't speak. He tasted blood in his mouth. His eyes saw darkness, but his mind still slowly processed everything. He could vaguely here footsteps and a voice.

"Where are they?" A familiar voice hissed.

"Where's what?" He slurred, confused.

"You know what." The voice hissed, looking over their shoulder. "Damn it, I don't have time for this." The man began to rip through the car wreckage.

Clint couldn't tell what was going on. His mind had finally given up on staying alert. Quietly and peacefully, he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

"Hey bastard, did you really think you'd get away with it?" Pietro hissed at Matt. _Scratch that._ Pietro thought. _Right now, he's Daredevil and I'm Quicksilver. And the bastard needs to pay for nearly and possibly murdering my best friend and godson's dad. _

"Quicksilver, I was wondering when I would hear you." Daredevil said, turning towards the voice. "And to answer your question, no, I knew we wouldn't, but it was still worth it. There is only one team that will live through this, and so far, you're losing."

Pietro grit his teeth. "We'll see about that."

"Come on runner, why don't you join Hawkeye in hell?" Daredevil said, smirking.

Pietro rolled his eyes. "Alright blind boy, we fight till only one is standing."

* * *

Wanda hadn't even wasted time talking. She had used the element of surprise to attack Amora, since it was the only advantage she had. So far, she was losing terribly. The only thing keeping her alive was the safety magic shield she had around her.

"Give up, little girl." The beautiful blond Asgardian hissed. "I have been commanding magic since I was born. You have no idea what you are doing."

Wanda glared at her. "I pay have less training than you, but I'm a whole lot smarter than you." She said, whispering an old magical charm and then throwing a ball of fire at the Enchantress.

The Enchantress ducked and spun around, trying to break through Wanda's shield. "You can't hold that shield up forever, Scarlet Witch."

"I can sure try." She whispered, commanding another spell.

"Hawkeye!" Steve yelled. With Tony in the suit, the two lifted pieces of the car away from Clint. It would be easier with the Hulk, but Banner was the doctor and the doctor was needed more. "Dr. Banner, he's going to need help, now."

Signaling Natasha to help him move Clint, Banner grabbed the young man and gently moved him. "Severe concussion, broken left wrist, broken right knee cap, possibly broken ribs, nasty cuts-"

"Doctor, please keep that to yourself." Iron Man mumbled, lifting the face up to allow Tony to speak for himself.

"I hate the words broken and severe being used on a teammate, doc. Give me some good news." Captain said, kneeling next to Hawkeye. He tossed the backpack at Tony. "Someone better go find Bullseye."

"I'll do it." Natasha said, kissing Clint's cheek before standing up.

"Are you sure?" Captain asked, shocked she would leave his side right now.

She nodded. "I'm on mission mode, Captain. Hawkeye and I learned to separate marriage and work a long time ago. No one but me can make this bastard pay right now." She said, turning on her heel and walking towards the back alley where she had scene Bullseye leave.

"God help that poor bastard." Tony mumbled before looking at Banner. "So, what do we do?"

* * *

Natasha leaned against the stairway wall and let the wind hit her face. She was out of sight and out of hearing range of Bullseye. She just quietly watched Bullseye as he watched the different scenes down below. Her eyes traveled to the first place he was watching. Two males fighting. Quicksilver verses Daredevil. Daredevil would try his hardest to strike, and Natasha knew that if Quicksilver wasn't using his speed, he would be dead by now. She knew Daredevil was a master at martial arts, and that the only thing Quicksilver knew was street fighting. If they all lived through this, Captain really needed to teach the twins combat.

Quicksilver, obviously getting tired of dodging, was starting to slow down. His speed was still abnormal, but closer to Daredevil's level. That's why Daredevil was able to twist Quicksilver's arm and toss him to the ground. Sighing, Natasha shook her head. She could hear the ambulance in the distance. "Captain, two blocks south of you is Quicksilver. He's about to get his ass handed to him. Please go help him."

"Got it, thanks Black Widow." Rodgers said into the ear piece.

Her eyes turned to Scarlet Witch fighting the Enchantress. Truthfully, she expected Scarlet Witch to be dead by now. She had heard rumors of the girl. Strong willed, too sweet, and a ticking time bomb. She had no control over her magic. She didn't know how to use it or control it. Observing her, that was obvious. Black Widow would have to pull some strings and get the girl some training. So far, she only knew how to keep a shield up. Shaking her head she sent a call to Iron Man. "Iron Man, Scarlet Witch needs assistance. Don't let the Enchantress fool you. She is a bitch."

"I'm hurt you don't trust me." Iron Man said, using the suit to analyze the position of Scarlet Witch.

Natasha rolled her eyes and took out one of her pistols. "I don't trust your playboy sense."

"Fair enough. I'm off. Ambulance is here. Kick Bullseye's ass for us."

Natasha didn't even bother to comment. Instead, she turned the com down and walked into sight and hearing range. She studied Bullseye closely, finally understanding why Coulson had always said him and Hawkeye were so similar that they could be twins. Both were blonde haired and blue eyed. Both were six feet with Hawkeye only one or two inches taller. Hawkeye definitely had more muscle on him, but not by much. Shaking her head, she waited for Bullseye to acknowledge her. He knew by now.

"Did you know we even share the same birthday?" A small chuckle. "I'm only older by a few hours. Imagine how odd it was when we first met. It was like meeting a long lost twin."

She nodded, not saying a word.

"You know, when I found out he had married it didn't surprise me. When I found out he had a son, a little shock, but not really. Now, when I found out who is new wife was, well that had to be the most shocking thing I'd heard in ten years. The beautiful, vicious, and manipulative Black Widow was not only working for someone 'good', but was married, _and a mother_." Bullseye shook his head and turned around. "So, you are here to kill me. _Avenge _your husband's death."

"He isn't dead yet." She said lightly, a complete poker face around her.

"He will be soon. I made sure he knew it was me." Bullseye said lightly.

She nodded. "That was your first mistake. You let me know."

He smirked slowly. "So who's going to kill who?"

She leveled the gun. "I don't feel like messing around. I am exhausted, I have to worry about my son, and now you put my husband in the hospital. So, instead of giving you the cruel death you deserve…" She pulled the trigger, watching him fall. "You can bleed out to death." She whispered, turning around and walking back down the stairs.

He wouldn't live long with a bullet in his lung.

**Review and say if you want an epilogue! I have senior pictures tomorrow so I'll be off the grid.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for forgetting that page break. Thanks blueoctober and anon(). Pepperony in this chapter along with my favorite lyrics from the theme song that I think fit Clint very well.**

_I am a question to the world/Not an answer to be heard_

Chapter Eight

"_Put the bow down kid." A male's strong voice ordered from behind a twenty-three year old Clint. Clint could feel a gun shoved into the back of his hair._

_Clint swallowed but kept the arrow knocked. "No, I need this."_

"_No you don't. Put the bow down, and I can show you another way to learn a living." The male insisted._

_Clint gave a bitter laugh. "Like I haven't heard that before."_

"_Kid, I know you don't trust me, or anyone for that matter, but I promise you that if you don't take the offer I give you, I will let you walk away alive. You won't hear from me again." The man insisted._

"_How do you know I don't trust anyone?" Clint asked, arm getting numb from having the arrow knocked._

"_I know a lot about you kid. Parents were Edith and Harold Barton; they died when you were twelve. You stayed in an orphanage until you were almost fourteen. At fourteen you and your brother ran away to the local carnival. You were trained by Trickshot and Swordsman until you were eighteen. At eighteen, you left Carson's Carnival of Traveling Wonder since Swordsman tried to kill you. Your older brother who you call Barney left you with Trickshot and invested in crime. You accidently killed him when you and Trickshot raided Marko's. After that, you left Trickshot and he threatened you. You worked with a group called Deathstrike made up of Bullseye, Daredevil, the Enchantress, Crimson Cowl, Elektra, Mockingbird, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch. After you attempted to steal the Austrian royal jewels, Bullseye killed Elektra and you, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch left Deathstrike. Mockingbird and you had been married for a year, she left Deathstrike a year prior, and you two divorced after the Phantom Rider affair about hmm, two months ago?"_

_Clint let his arrow fly into the wall. He turned around and glared at the man. "How did you know all of that?"_

"_Please don't take this the wrong way, but I've been researching you." The man answered._

"_Okay my mysterious stalker, can I have a name and a reason?" Clint questioned._

"_Agent Phil Coulson, and the agent part is part of the reason. I'm with an espionage group called SHIELD, and I want to recruit you." Coulson showed him a badge._

"_No."_

"_Here me out. I'll even treat you to dinner." Coulson insisted._

_Sighing, Clint nodded. "Fine."_

_Later at dinner, Clint looked over SHIELD's contract. "Why me? You have Iron Man."_

"_Tony is hard to work with. He likes to do his own thing. Doesn't play well with others." Coulson explained, taking a bite of his fish._

"_Neither do I." Clint bit out, taking a sip of the water he had ordered._

"_Obviously that's a lie. At Carson's, everyone adored you."_

"_I was the youngest there." Clint pointed out._

"_You got along with most of Deathstrike, until you had the fallout." Coulson continued._

"_You would have a fallout too if you dealt with Ben and Matt that long." Clint mumbled._

"_Come on Barton. You'd be great at SHIELD." Coulson groaned, sick of the kid. He didn't expect the twenty three year old to put up much of a fight._

"_What good would I be? You take mutants and heroes. I'm an archer, an ex-criminal, and an ex-carnie." Clint insisted._

"_Do you think we're all heroes? Half of us are ex-criminals too. Listen kid, so you've made a few wrong turns. You've dug your way out through blood and fire though. A few bad decisions is okay. Welcome to life." Coulson insisted._

"_A few? That's an understatement." Clint mumbled, thinking back to all the horrible things he had done. _

"_Kid, you're perfect for this. You see things no one else in SHIELD does. You hear things no one else can. Change that damn voice in your head that hates you. Make it like you. I know you can do this. That little information I found out is enough to tell me you're perfect for SHIELD." Coulson insisted._

_Clint sighed. "I don't-"_

"_Yes, you do." Coulson insisted._

"_Who would I even work with?" Clint asked, refusing to believe he was actually going with this._

"_You can be solo for a while. Then, if you find a partner, then that's fine. I'd be your handler, the guy giving you jobs. Come on, Barton." Coulson nearly begged._

_Clint sat back and thought for a while. What did he have to lose? "Alright, give me a pen."_

"Daddy? Daddy, wake up." Andrey said once Aunt Pepper left and mommy fell asleep. He had climbed up into his dad's bed and found a spot where he wouldn't hurt his dad. He laid his head high on his dad's chest so he would hurt his ribs. "Daddy, you have to wake up. I miss you."

Andrey looked for a sign that his dad was awake. Usually, when daddy was pretending to be asleep, he would crack a smile to let Andrey know he was awake. He wasn't smiling. He wasn't moving. His chest was rising and falling, but that was it. Andrey's eyes filled with tears as he sat up and stared at his dad. "Daddy."

When there was still no response, Andrey began to cry harder. "Daddy, mommy and I need you."

Pepper, who had been hiding in the doorway, nearly burst into tears. Andrey was crying, tears staining his shirt. He kept whispering 'Daddy', and Pepper shook her head and walked over to him. She picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Andrey, it's okay, sweetie." She whispered, rubbing his back

"I wanna stay with daddy." He whimpered.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you're a daddy's boy?" Pepper said with a small smile. She carefully laid him by Clint and put his blanket over him. "Shh, go to sleep sweetie. Everyone else is asleep, bud. Mommy is exhausted, and so are her and daddy's friends, but I'll be here."

She waited exactly five minutes before Andrey was out like a light. Then, she stepped outside and called Tony. "Tony, what are you doing?" She asked, wiping a tear away.

"Trying to follow your orders, Peps. Why? What's wrong?" His tired voice asked. She could tell he had just woken up from the rest she had ordered he take.

"Can you come back here? Let Steve and Bruce stay there." She asked.

"Why, Peps?" He asked, most likely already getting dressed.

"I need you." She whispered.

"Well then, I'll be right over there. I always come when my girl needs me." He said charmingly.

She shook her head and smiled, wiping another tear away. "I love you, Anthony Stark."

"I love you too, Virginia Potts." He whispered, hanging up and beginning to drive.

**I love that lyric. Epilogue or not? It would be after chapter nine and either about the wedding, or Andrey's fourth birthday. Tell me in your review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks blueoctober. Here is the last chapter then epilogue. **

_You can't take me and throw me away_

* * *

Chapter Nine

Clint was pretty pleased with the way he woke up. Tony, Steve, and Bruce were playing cards by the table. Pepper was whispering on her cell phone, her eyes glaring at Tony who just smirked. Natasha was daydreaming, her fingers laced in his. Best of all was his little son. Andrey was curled up at his side, head on his chest, arms around Clint's neck. He smiled down at the sleeping child, his favorite mistake. He kissed Andrey's forehead and the boy instantly woke. "Daddy!"

Clint flinched, but let Andrey tackle him in a hug. "Easy, buddy." He said, wrapping his good arm around Andrey.

"Well, look who decided to come back to the land of the living." Tony said, smirking. "I win." He said, throwing his cards down.

Steve rolled his eyes and handed him a five. Then, he smiled at Clint. "Welcome back, Clint."

Clint gave a smile and kissed the top of Andrey's head. "Yeah, buddy. I missed you too."

Natasha smiled slowly. "That's my boys."

Clint glanced at her before staring in her eyes. "Alright, I'm waiting to be slapped."

She shook her head and nodded at him with a smirk playing on her face. "I think Bullseye took care of that for me."

He frowned. "Where is the… man?" He said, covering Andrey's ear. Andrey glared at him before snuggling closer. Clint had to fight a smile as his son's small body clung to him. It felt right having his son there.

"I made him pay." She said vaguely.

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. She allowed him too, ignoring all the team in the room. "That's my girl."

Rolling her eyes she raised an eyebrow. "What? No crack comment, Tony?"

"Pepper really has him whipped, Nat." Clint said, smirking. He groaned as Natasha pressed the call nurse button.

"Hey! I'm not the only one Mr. I'm Waiting to be Slapped." Tony snapped. Pepper glanced at him, daring him to contradict what they said. He grumbled quietly under his breath and signed one of her papers. "Who was that for?"

"Recommendation letters." Pepper answered quietly. She rolled her eyes. "Who puts me on hold when we're offering to sponsor them?"

"Macknee." Tony mumbled.

Clint looked at the nurse and doctor that had just walked in. "Hey Webster. So, how long surgery take this time?" He asked his SHIELD doctor of five years.

Dr. Webster rolled his eyes. "Longer than I wanted to count. I think this one goes in the top three, Barton. Afternoon Ms. Romanoff, glad to see you aren't injured. And Andrey, you've grown." He said, ruffling the boy's hair and handing him a lollipop.

Clint smiled as his son instantly sat up and began to suck on the lollipop. Webster had been the one to deliver Andrey, and he always made a point of checking on him when Clint or Natasha landed in the hospital. "So what's the verdict?"

"Concussion, broken left wrist and radius, broken right knee cap, four broken ribs, nasty cuts, a fractured hip, and you still manage to smile. Well, at least it wasn't your shooting arm." Webster said with a smirk.

Clint frowned. "I'm in a wheel chair aren't I?"

"Yup." Webster said, handing Natasha a prescription. "Alright, you'll probably be out in a couple of days. I don't want to see you again for another two months. At minimum, that's how long it'll take to heel."

Clint grumbled under his breath. "I can't stay out of action that long."

"Going to have to, Barton. Spend some time with Andrey." Webster suggested.

Clint glanced playfully at his son. "What do you say bud? Can you live with daddy that long?"

Andrey's eyes lit up. "Daddy, you won't be working for two whole months?"

"Two whole months." Clint said, laughing as Andrey tackled him in a hug. "Alright, I'll take that as I yes."

"Bye, kid. Take care, Barton. Ms. Romanoff, make sure he fallows orders." Webster said, winking at the family before leaving.

Clint groaned. "I don't want two months off. I haven't been out of action that long since Mexico and that was four years ago."

Natasha smirked. "That mission before you met me?"

Clint nodded.

"Alright Bird Brain, time for round two." Tony said, leaning back in his chair and pulling Pepper next to him. She rolled her eyes and swatted his hand away while continuing to talk to the client on the phone. "No, Mr. Stark has no comment… No comment… What?... That was years ago… No, I am not…Excuse me?..."

Tony snatched the phone from her hand. Her eyes went wide with panic. "Hello, Macknee? This is Tony Stark. Mrs. Potts is needed for another call so if you are just harassing her, then please hang up. Thank you." He said, hanging up the phone.

Pepper shook her head. "Why did you do that?"

"Because everyone needs to hear Bird Brain answering our questions." Tony said, leaning back in his chair.

"Sorry, Bird Brain needs to rest. Waking up every half hour, right Bruce?" Clint said, closing his eyes and smirking.

"Yes, which means you can't go to sleep for another ten minutes." Bruce said, letting Tony have this one.

"Hah! So, how did all of this start, Bird Brain?" Tony questioned, smirking in victory.

"When I met Ben." Clint answered, glancing at Natasha. "Where's his toy?"

She handed Clint the blanket and stuffed black hawk. Andrey took the toy and cuddled up to Clint, obviously never letting his dad out of his sight again.

"No kidding." Tony answer, rolling his eyes. "Cute by the way. A _Black Hawk_. How fitting."

"We know. Anyway, I was freelancing since I had left Trickshot and one night I was about to take out a drug dealer when someone shot him before I could. Except, it was a shurikan in his forehead, not a bullet. I went down there and Ben was waiting. We got to talking and realized we had both hated the 'old superheroes'."

"I'm not old." Tony mumbled, looking at Pepper for reassurance.

"Why did you hate them?" Steve asked, slightly offended.

"Relax Cap, I still respected you. We were talking about the ones alive and running the country. I hated them because of a certain man in an iron suit beating my up when I was eighteen." Clint said, nudging at Tony.

"Tony!" Pepper yelled, smacking his arm. "Why were you hurting him?"

Tony glared at Clint. "We've been over this people. I thought he was a thief."

Clint snickered. "Anyway, Ben and I decided we would be better superheroes than Tony or any of the others. So, we started recruiting people under twenty-two. Matt was the oldest at twenty-one. He was first to join us. Then it was Wanda and Pietro, Elektra, Laynia, Justine, Amora, and last was Barb."

"What happened to Barb and Elektra?" Bruce asked.

"Elektra was killed by Ben and Barb left after a year or two." Clint answered.

"Okay, so how did it go south so quick?" Tony asked, intrigued.

"Um, yeah, no idea. Just started getting less and less heroic, and more and more criminal. I guess it's just because we were all too… inexperienced? No, that's not right. Naïve." Clint said, sighing. "None of us knew what we were doing basically."

"Ben was a runaway, Matt had been Daredevil for about a year or less, I was still use to relying on someone else, the twins were still use to only relying on each other, Laynia wasn't use to America or people, Justine was just a spoiled princess, and Amora is just a bitch." Clint said, glancing to make sure Andrey was asleep.

"How come I don't recognize any of these people?" Tony asked, glancing at Bruce and Steve. "Do either of you?"

After both shook their head, Clint smiled. "I bet if I told you their parents you would."

"Let's hear it." Tony said.

"Justine is Justin Hammer's daughter." Clint stated, holding back a laugh as Tony growled and glared at the wall. "Pietro and Wanda are Magneto's twins. Laynia is the daughter of nuclear physicist Sergei Krylov. Then Ben, Matt, and I are just runaways."

"I've heard of Magneto." Steve said, nodding. "How are his twins only as old as you?"

Clint shrugged. "He had them really late, but he's still alive."

"I've heard of Sergei Krylov. You probably have too, Tony." Bruce said, nodding to his science buddy.

"So, it turns south. Why did it fall apart?" Tony questioned.

"Ten naive kids fighting for power." Clint said simply.

"Besides that." Tony said, waving his hand.

"Austrian jewels. Ben and Matt caught ear that the Austrian jewels were lost or stolen. They had clues, but it started to come down to me and the other three saying this whole search was a mistake, versus the other four. Elektra was going to turn on Ben, so he killed her after finding the last clue. He and Matt took the last clue wrong, no matter how hard Laynia and I told them otherwise, they didn't listen. They followed it to America when the clue led to Venice. Trail went cold, Ben blamed me since I didn't con him out of it. Laynia left, and Pietro, Wanda, and I agreed it was time to go before we ended up like Elektra." Clint explained.

"You make it sound short and simple, but where's the part where you all swear to kill each other?" Tony continued.

"I left two arrows in him before I left." Clint mumbled.

"So this was your fault?" Natasha asked, her poker face making Clint nervous.

"No, he's insane. He was threatening to kill me as I was trying to leave." Clint explained.

"And why didn't you leave in the night?" She questioned too sweetly.

"I did, he knew anyway." He said, staring at her.

"So, you leave a couple arrows in him and he swears vengeance. Why come back now?" Steve asked.

"Hmm? Oh, Justine had brought the jewels back up to Matt and Ben while she was freelancing. Ben figured now was the time to cash in on his revenge scheme. He is dead, right?" Clint asked his wife.

She nodded. "Right in the lung."

"You let him drown in his own blood?" He asked, mildly impressed. He knew she was wicked, but that was harsh. Yet, he knew she only did it for him.

"Yes." She said, shrugging nonchalantly.

He nodded. "Ok then. So, is interrogation done?"

"No, you two need to explain that thing. Ow, I meant kid." He said, glancing at Pepper. "Must you hit me every time I say something slightly rude."

Pepper nodded.

"Budapest." The two assassins said simultaneously.

"What happened in Budapest?" Tony questioned, smirking.

"You three all heard us during Manhattan when she said 'it's just like Budapest' and I said 'you and I remember Budapest very differently.' I was referring to the night while she was referring to the fight. That thing is part of the night. I got slapped hard for that one. Coulson laughed at me. Nat when on a _deep cover_ and Coulson gave me leave for four months. That thing is born and we've been playing house since." Clint explained, nodding down to his son every time he said thing.

"Are you married?" Steve asked.

The two nodded.

"You two didn't have a wedding did you?" Pepper asked slowly.

The two assassins shared a looked. "Yes."

"Bull. Tony, I think I know my next project." Pepper said, smiling.

Tony smirked. "Go ahead darling. Who's best man?"

"Would you all be pissed if I made Pietro since I can't choose between you three plus Thor?" Clint asked slowly.

"No, that makes since. He's known you longer." Steve said, shaking his head with a smile.

"As long as I get to help plan the bachelor party." Tony said, smiling widely.

"Oh God." Clint mumbled.

"So, Wanda and I? Natasha, you need more bridesmaids." Pepper said, already scribbling all of this on a notebook. "Who is Thor dating?"

"Jane Foster." Bruce answered, remembering the scientist name

"Would Laynia come?" Pepper asked Clint.

Clint shrugged. "Yeah, she's helping Wanda with her wedding anyway."

Natasha shook her head. "Small Pepper. No more than close friends."

"I know." Pepper said, smiling mischievously.

"It's times like this I see why you and Tony work so well." Clint mumbled, shaking his head. "Can I go to sleep yet?"

"You could have a half hour ago." Bruce answered.

Clint groaned and closed his eyes.


	10. Epilogue

Pepper really had outdone herself. She had refused to let the two assassins _not_ have a proper wedding. She had gathered a preacher appointed by Fury, a few designers, and Tony's credit card. She had told him they didn't even need to pay for a limo or a venue. They had used Tony's private beach house as a venue, along with Happy as a limo driver. She had too contact Wanda and Pietro, and Wanda found Laynia. It was all simple she had told Natasha and Clint.

"Natasha, you look gorgeous. If Clint's jaw doesn't hit the floor, I will smack him." Pepper insisted, putting the final silver pin the Russian's hair.

Natasha smiled. "Thank you, Pepper."

Pepper nodded and looked at her two bridesmaids. All three were dressed in navy blue knee length dresses that were cut at the knees but the back was longer and to their calves. They had on different colored shoes, Wanda with silver, Laynia with black, and Pepper with blue.

Wanda smiled lightly as she finished putting the flower girl's hair up. The flower girl was none other than her niece, Lena. Although things were sour with her brother's wife, Crystal, Pietro had been working on being a better father to his daughter, and had agreed to her being the flower girl. Crystal, now working with Fantastic Four, had left Lena with Pietro until the end of the month. "There you go, little miss."

"Thanks Aunt Wanda." Lena said, smiling with her big brown eyes.

Wanda kissed her cheek and stood up. While Pepper was finishing Natasha, Laynia was working on Andrey. The beautiful Russian laughed as the little boy stared up at her with puppy dog eyes as he pleaded to skip the tux. She shook her head and fixed the boys tie.

"There, we're all ready." Pepper said, nodding at the two young kids.

"Good, because we finally got Pietro and Tony ready too." Steve's voice said, walking into the room. He ruffled Andrey's hair and winced at Laynia's glare as she bent to fix it. "Well, speaking as a guy, I can sincerely say you all look beautiful."

Pepper smiled at him. "Thanks, Steve. I'm sorry for whatever Tony put you through last night."

Steve chuckled. "Bachelor parties have sure changed." He smiled charmingly at Natasha. "Are you ready, ma'am?"

Natasha smiled lightly and nodded. "Did you get charged with 'giving me away'?"

Steve nodded. "Of course, my favorite assassin. I am the oldest."

"And the team leader." Natasha mumbled.

"Mama?" Andrey asked, glancing up at her.

"What baby?" She questioned.

"You look pretty." He said shyly.

Natasha smiled widely and kissed the top of his head. "Thank you, мой сын."

"Okay, first is Pietro and Wanda, Tony and I, and Laynia and Bruce. Then Andrey and then Lena. Then Steve and Natasha." Pepper ordered, forcing the entire group to line up. She flagged Happy to play the music and the ceremony started.

Only close friends of the group were there. Vision was sitting in one of the back seats, smiling at Wanda. She winked at her fiancé and smiled gently at her older brother who was slowly but surely coming around to the other man. Wanda suspected it had to do with not only Pietro's overprotectiveness, but the fact that Crystal had cheated on him multiple times. He didn't want to see that happen to her. Yet, right now was about Clint. That's why Pietro went and shook Clint's hand while standing next to him. Wanda went and left a space for Pepper and Natasha.

Tony smiled his biggest smile as Pepper laced her hand through his arm. Today to him was about romance and couples. He had asked Clint and Natasha if he could propose at their reception and Natasha's response had been "it took you long enough." Seeing his beautiful redhead in her Maid of Honor dress just made him positive that he wanted her forever. That he wanted her to be his wife, his companion, and the mother of his children. He could already picture two little kids running around Stark Towers. Why not? They already had Andrey running around.

Next was Bruce and Laynia, who had gotten to know each other once Laynia finished her mission. The two knew they would be paired, and they had decided to strike up a friendship. Bruce was a huge fan of Laynia's father, and Laynia was reminded greatly of her father whenever she was near Dr. Banner. The man was quiet and intelligent like her father.

Next came Andrey, glancing back and forth at all the people. He handed one ring to Pepper, and the other to Pietro. He smiled at his dad before skipping over to Maria and Fury. Maria picked him up and set him next to her. While he was skipping over to her, Lena was walking down the aisle while throwing flowers. Pietro smiled at his charming little girl, while she smiled back at him. Vision stood up and helped her into her seat by him.

And last but not least came Steve with Natasha. Sparks could be felt in the air as Clint's mouth opened a little before closing it. He stared at his wife with pride and joy. She gave a coy smile before fighting a laugh. The white simple, sweetheart neckline dress hugged every curve she had. It came down to the ground and left a small trail.

Clint shook his head and reminded himself to blink. He took Natasha's hand and stared into her blue eyes.

"Welcome friends and family of Clint Francis Barton and Natasha Ramonoff." The man began.

"Did she threaten to kill you if you said her middle name?" Clint asked, causing everyone to laugh. Natasha rolled her eyes at him and winked.

The two went on with their hand written wedding vows that Pepper had helped with. Finally, Clint's favorite part came. "Do you, Clint Barton, take Natasha Ramonoff as your wife?"

"I do." He whispered, fighting the urge to just interrupt the man and kiss her already.

"And do you, Natasha Ramonoff take Clint Barton as your husband?"

"I do." She said, smirking at him.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Clint Barton. You may now kiss-"

Clint didn't wait for him to finish. Everyone began to laugh as he dipped her in a kiss. Tony wolf whistled while Pietro chuckled. "Your funeral, man."

Clint laughed as he pulled away from her.

* * *

"So, thanks for always being there for me, my sister, your team, and the world, Clint. Best of luck, and now I let Tony embarrass you." Pietro finished, toasting to the new couple.

Clint groaned and kissed Natasha's cheek. Andrey sat on his lap while Lena crawled back on Pietro's. Andrey was taking a bite of the soft steak Clint had cut for him. He would go home with Steve and Bruce, since the new official couple knew that Pepper and Tony would be _busy_.

"Well, welcome to the strangest wedding in the world." Tony began, earning a few chuckles. "I'd like to say I know these two masters very well. Ms. Ramonoff, as she will always be to us, was my secretary later to find out she is spying on me. Bird Brain right there, I've known since he was eighteen. Back when I didn't fear for my life every time he shot me a glare." Another round of chuckles.

"They are as dedicated to each other as they are their jobs. I mean, who celebrates their honeymoon with a mission. Maybe Paris is a perk, but really you two?" Tony said, smirking down at them. "Anyway, as long as I have sound proof walls and a team, I wish them the best of luck."

Natasha smacked him on the arm.

"See? You are suicidal, Barton." Tony said, still standing while walking behind Pepper. She glanced up at him, a questioning look on her face. "Now, we need to find Captain and the doctor girlfriends. Can't have two single men amongst five."

He sat back down, glancing at Clint who stood up with Natasha.

"Alright, Tony. You're lucky we need your money and suit. It was only five years ago that I was sent to Europe to take down the infamous Black Widow. Well, you all see how that turned out. I only wish Coulson could be here today, even if he was laughing and screaming about how he saw this coming a mile away." Clint sighed and glanced at Natasha. "I personally need to thank him for trusting my judgment, Fury for sending me on that mission, and Tony for beating me up and then getting me a job so I was in SHIELD."

Tony glared at him. "You are never going to let that go, are Robin Hood?"

Clint shook his head. "Natasha?"

"Thanks to the team, Wanda, Laynia, and Pietro. And a huge thanks to Pepper Potts for putting all of this together. She is truly remarkable. Wouldn't you say, Tony?" Natasha said, smirking and letting Tony stand back up. Her and Clint sat down and watched the engagement unfold.

"She truly is. She has put up with me drunk, broken, hurt, arrogant, and that makes anyone a superhero. When I hired you, I had no idea what would happen. You quickly caught my eye with work, but especially with the curves." Pepper rolled her eyes but smiled fully. "For putting up with me, you have become the most important in the world to me. My dear Pepper, will you do the honor of marrying me?" Tony asked, already on one knee.

Pepper began to cry but laughed. "Yes, you annoying playboy, billionaire, phil- oh forget it. Yes!" She said, jumping into his arms.

Natasha laughed. "A toast to the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Tony Stark."

"God help us all when a mini-version of him starts running around." Clint said, toasting the couple.

"Shut up, Bird Brain." Tony mumbled while holding onto Pepper.

Clint laughed and glanced at Natasha. No matter who came back to haunt them. No matter how far apart they might be, they would always be with each other.

That was the important thing.

**Thank you for sticking around too! I had to upload these both because I am off the radar for the next three days. I'm working on one shots with Barney and Clint.**

**THEME SONG: **_I'm still here by John Rzeznik. Jim's Theme from Treasure Planet._

I am a question to the world,

Not an answer to be heard.

All a moment that's held in your arms.

And what do you think you'd ever say?

I won't listen anyway…

You don't know me,

And I'll never be what you want me to be.

And what do you think you'd understand?

I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..

You can take me and throw me away.

And how can you learn what's never shown?

Yeah, you stand here on your own.

They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.

(Chorus)

And I want a moment to be real,

Wanna touch things I don't feel,

Wanna hold on and feel I belong.

And how can the world want me to change,

They're the ones that stay the same.

The don't know me,

'Cause I'm not here.

And you see the things they never see

All you wanted, I could be

Now you know me, and I'm not afraid

And I wanna tell you who I am

Can you help me be a man?

They can't break me

As long as I know who I am

(Chorus)

They can't tell me who to be,

'Cause I'm not what they see.

And the world is still sleepin',

While I keep on dreamin' for me.

And their words are just whispers

And lies that I'll never believe.

(Chorus)

I'm the one,

'Cause I'm still here.

I'm still here. (x2)


End file.
